Diablo: Tramas Demoníacas
by Nick Gray
Summary: 50 anos após a Worldstone ser destruída por Tyrael, o mundo não sofreu nenhum abalo muito grave... pelo menos assim pensa o povo do Santuário. Mas sombrios personagens do passado vêem à tona para tentar fazer com o que o Mal caminhe sobre a terra.
1. Prólogo: O Assalto

**Prólogo – O Assalto**

_Semanas atrás..._

Um rato perambulava sob a discreta lua nova, suas patas quase inaudíveis contra o chão calçado com pedras. Ele procurava por comida, o que não era uma tarefa muito difícil. Nas ruas de Lut Gholein, muitos comerciantes digladiavam-se diariamente por um bom lugar para expor seus produtos, e restos sempre permaneciam após suas partidas.

Era impressionante como a praga dos roedores acompanhava a humanidade. Aquela cidade fora construída sobre resquícios de templos Kehjistani em um pequeno oásis à beira mar... rodeada apenas por ruínas, água salgada e quentes areias do Deserto de Aranoch. Eram raros os ratos pelo lugar quando a cidade era pequena. Mas logo que se tornou uma grande cidade portuária, importante para todo o ocidente dos Mares Gêmeos¹, os navios trouxeram aquela e outras pragas urbanas.

O céu estava limpo e as estrelas brilhavam forte acima. Além da iluminação natural, várias lamparinas espalhadas ao longo das vielas permitiam ver a grandeza da cidade: grandes casas de madeira e pedra, algumas de vários andares, enfileiravam-se no terreno plano de ambos os lados até onde os olhos podiam ver. Não que o rato se importasse com isso, é claro, afinal ele buscava apenas migalhas de pão ou alguns grãos para saciar a fome.

O pequeno animal correu para debaixo de alguns panos, rastreando alguma comida. Os pêlos de suas costas se roçavam contra o tecido enquanto ele penetrava cada vez mais na bagunça de panos, certo de que seu faro não o enganaria dessa vez. Poucas farejadas depois, ele finalmente conseguiu. Exalando um cheio forte, um pedaço de bolo de milho surgiu a sua frente. Era muito grande, entretanto. Comê-lo ali poderia ser arriscado, já que outro animal poderia chegar durante o ato. Seria melhor arrastá-lo para sua toca, que ficava há alguns metros dali, e dividir com seus filhotes.

Mordendo e agarrando o pedaço de bolo com suas patas dianteiras, o roedor arrastava lentamente a comida para fora do amontoado de panos. O caminho era tortuoso, mas uma ligeira corrente de ar guiava o animal para o lugar certo. Com esforço, ele finalmente conseguiu alcançar a liberdade...

Mas algo o tirou do chão. Agarrara-lhe pela cauda, e o levantava cada vez mais alto. Debatendo-se, o animal soltara o bolo e tentava morder o que havia lhe pegado, mas no final não obteve sucesso. O pequeno roedor sentiu, certamente, que aquela seria a sua última noite: algo o apertou forte, cravando dentes afiados em seu corpo, arrebentando sua pele e rasgando sua carne, e logo em seguida o tragando para dentro de sua garganta.

— Deixe disso, idiota! – disse uma voz feminina — E fique quieto!

A voz saíra da boca de uma figura totalmente trajada em negro, com mantos e capuzes ocultando todo o corpo. Outras duas figuras acompanhavam a primeira, uma sendo aparentemente uma mulher e a outra um homem, diziam os seus portes físicos.

— Rrrqui! Desssculpaa... – grunhiu o ser que havia devorado o rato. Ele era pequeno, cerca de um metro e vinte, e tinha uma pele vermelho-escura. Duas orelhas pontudas projetavam de uma cabeça desfigurada, e pequenos, porém musculosos, braços e pernas saíam de um corpo esbelto e torto. Com os afiados dentes agora avermelhados com o sangue do roedor, a criatura passou uma língua grossa para lamber os respingos nos lábios.

Estava muito frio, mas eles não pareciam se preocupar com o fato. Movendo-se sorrateiramente, as quatro figuras foram em direção a uma rua perpendicular a que estavam, virando a direita assim que a alcançaram. Apenas mais algumas curvas e, logo, o local que eles buscavam se tornou estonteantemente visível.

Um imenso palácio, totalmente construído com tijolos coloridos, estava logo à frente. Era uma visão arrebatadora, que os paralisou por alguns momentos. Uma grande abóbada dourada, como um pingo de ouro fundido, permanecia no topo da construção, tornando-a certamente o maior e mais bonito monumento da cidade.

— Aqui estamos... – murmurou a voz feminina de antes — Agora, todos ao trabalho!

Os três humanos se dividiram, deixando o pequeno demônio oculto nas sombras da rua. Uma das figuras, a outra mulher, escalou e subiu em uma casa do lado oposto ao palácio, habilmente passando de telhado em telhado, descendo apenas quando já estava longe. A líder, que dera a ordem inicial, subiu em uma casa do mesmo lado do palácio, enquanto sua companheira fazia o mesmo, a dezenas de metros dali. Então, foi a vez do homem agir.

Caminhando normalmente, a figura encapuzada foi em direção à monumental construção, avançando sobre a larga rua, bem diferente das outras vielas pelas quais haviam passado. Com passos leves, ele chegou e parou em frente à entrada principal. Sem desocultar seu rosto, ele direcionou a cabeça para o palácio.

Era realmente maravilhoso. O portal era muito largo e de um formato peculiar, que se estreitava à medida que chegava ao topo. Detalhes em ouro eram visíveis, e até algumas pedras preciosas podiam ser percebidas do lado de dentro do saguão de entrada. Muito rico e bem-trabalhado, sem dúvida, mas isso não era importante. Eram os dois guardas que lhe interessavam. Dois homens, bem preparados com lanças afiadas e grossas armaduras reluzentes. Eles logo notaram a presença do homem de negro, parado à porta do edifício que deviam proteger.

— Ei, o que quer? – gritou um deles, ambos com as lanças cruzadas, barrando a entrada.

A figura apenas abriu os braços depressa, colocando-os na altura de seus ombros; os guardas logo se puseram em alerta máxima. Lentamente, o homem foi abaixando seus membros, seguido por um olhar atendo dos guardas. Quando os braços encontraram-se com o corpo novamente, a atenção dos soldados deveria estar voltada para outro lugar.

Com um tilintar, dois pequenos objetos caíram exatamente ao mesmo tempo sobre os elmos dos vigias. Antes que pudessem ter qualquer reação, eles caíram ao chão, tremendo, suas línguas para fora como se em convulsão. Sem hesitação, duas sombras negras caíram sobre eles, e um único som limpo de lâmina contra osso foi ouvido.

Colocando-se ereta, a líder apontou para dentro do palácio, dando os primeiros passos através da entrada. Seguindo a ordem silenciosa, sua companheira entrou como um raio no saguão de entrada, iluminado por várias lamparinas e decorados com plantas e alguns bancos brilhantes. O homem encapuzado, caminhando devagar, tomava cuidado para não pisar no sangue que escorria das gargantas dos homens caídos. Ele avançou até o portal. Uma vez sob o arco, voltou-se novamente para fora.

Com um suspiro profundo, ele estendeu os braços para frente, tremendo um pouco. Após algumas palavras quase inaudíveis, ele cambaleou para trás, observado com aprovação pela líder trajada em negro. Ela sorriu por debaixo do capuz, e então levou a mão ao ombro do companheiro, que logo se juntou às mulheres. Segundos depois, o pequeno demônio alcançou a entrada do palácio... sendo seguido por dezenas de outras criaturas da sua espécie.

— Vocês sabem o que fazer. – disse a chefe, olhando severamente para os outros — Sigam diretamente para onde devem ir. Não façam desvios... e matem todos que encontrarem. Aguardarei ansiosamente.

Com um aceno de cabeça, a outra mulher se dirigiu para frente da porta, seguida dos demônios e do companheiro. Enquanto a líder saía do local, a outra figura feminina forçava a fechadura da enorme porta, enquanto o homem balançava suas mãos para o alto, murmurando estranhas palavras. Em apenas alguns segundos a porta já estava aberta.

— Falhem, e não precisam voltar vivos – murmurou a outra para si mesma, já sobre uma casa próxima ao palácio.

Ela abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre o que dependia dessa missão. Era muito. O que estava em jogo que mais a preocupava, claro, era a sua própria cabeça.

Mas ela nem teve muito tempo para pensar a respeito. Minutos depois, saíam pela porta da frente o casal. Observou também que a maioria das criaturas também havia conseguido sair com vida, mas a importância desse detalhe era mínima: logo eles seriam desconjurados de qualquer maneira. Notou, finalmente, que o feitiço lançado por seu subordinado obteve sucesso. Ela não ouvira som algum, com exceção de algumas aves no prédio ao lado.

Com alguns saltos e acrobacias, a mulher que havia saído do palácio ajudou o companheiro e logo eles alcançaram o telhado da casa sobre a qual a líder estava sentada. O coração desta disparou quando viu as mãos dos cúmplices vazias, mas o homem puxou algo de dentro de sua manta negra.

E com um sorriso oculto, ela se manifestou. Estava lá, diante de seus olhos. Estava lá. Olhando para o objeto, ela via a si mesma. Via seu próprio rosto escondido. E esperava logo ver outros... rostos muito mais _poderosos_.

* * *

¹ Nota: "Mares Gêmeos"; no original, "Twin Seas".


	2. Capítulo I: Estepes do Norte

**Capítulo I – Estepes do Norte**

Heoragar quebrou um enorme galho ao saltar para trás. O ruído teria sido mais alto se o chão não estivesse totalmente coberto pela neve, apesar de estar ainda no final do verão. _"A neve nunca deixa as colinas de Val Narian. Se isso acontecer, fuja. Ou o Santuário estará passando por um cataclismo natural, ou poderes além de nossa compreensão estarão sendo liberados sobre sua superfície!"_. Era o que seu avô costumava dizer. Infelizmente, o velho era um covarde e nunca serviu de inspiração para ninguém.

O bárbaro – como os de seu povo eram conhecidos fora, e agora até mesmo dentro dos limites de suas tribos – treinava com dois machados grandes e afiados. Cortava galhos e árvores, testava sua pontaria em inimigos imaginários. Ele era grande e musculoso, e usava o cabelo negro preso em um rabo, para trás. Seus olhos castanhos eram profundos, e deixavam transparecer apenas um orgulho antigo. Sob seu olho esquerdo, uma tatuagem azul descia como uma serpente até o seu peito. Era larga e bela, mas não cobria muito do rosto quadrado e liso de Heoragar. Ele não parecia temer o frio quase abaixo de zero grau centígrado: usava apenas um pano que se pendurava até os joelhos, e servia para cobrir suas intimidades. Era uma peça rústica, porém muito bem adornada com fios dourados. Sobre seu peito e costas, cruzavam-se em _xis_ duas tiras de couro bruto. No dorso elas seguravam dois pacotes grossos de machadinhas de arremesso, que Heoragar usava em suas caçadas. Além do treinamento para combate físico, ele era muito habilidoso para emboscadas e ataques à longa distância. Nessas terras geladas e perigosas, todo cuidado era pouco, e ninguém nunca estava totalmente seguro.

Após algumas horas de enormes saltos e árvores cortadas, o bárbaro observou que o sol se punha lentamente atrás das montanhas a oeste. Ele então se lembrou que tinha que caçar, levar carne fresca para o jantar. Apesar da aparência, Heoragar era novo: tinha apenas dezenove anos, mas experiência e conhecimento de combate para causar cobiça em muitos de seus compatriotas. Subiu uns cem metros por uma colina gelada e avistou uma densa floresta logo à frente. As copas das árvores estavam completamente brancas, e o gelo começava a cair do céu novamente. Adentrou-se lentamente entre troncos de todos os formatos: largos e baixos, finos e altos, torcidos e caídos. A floresta nunca mais foi a mesma depois do que aconteceu há cinco décadas atrás... Ele balançou a cabeça, afastando esse pensamento que persistia em vir à tona desavisado, colocou seus machados na cintura e tirou das costas duas machadinhas que reluziam como cristal.

Duas lebres acinzentadas saltaram alguns metros adiante, mas ele nem deu atenção. Hoje precisava de algo maior, mesmo que apenas um jovem cervo. Sua pequena tribo, conhecida como Tribo do Lobo das Sombras¹, fora uma vez muito grande, mas agora não passava de poucas dúzias de casas de pedra colocadas lado a lado. Mas hoje eles iriam comemorar a "Ascensão de Madawc", um dos únicos feriados tribais além da "Iniciação do Lobo". Esse último era realizado quando um jovem bárbaro chegava aos treze anos, e servia como um ritual de passagem para atingir a maioridade. Ele era deixado na floresta, próximo ao covil dos lobos negros, apenas com um machado em mãos. Se ele conseguisse voltar com um crânio de lobo sob o braço, seria considerado um homem. Caso morresse em combate, ele seria lembrado como um herói, e uma canção composta em sua homenagem.

Heoragar passou por essa experiência. Entretanto, ele demorou muito mais do que as pessoas da tribo esperavam: ficou dois dias sem voltar para casa. Sua mãe, pensando que ele estava morto, autorizou que a festa em homenagem à sua morte fosse realizada. Extremamente triste, ela não conseguia segurar as lágrimas por mais que tentasse. Porém, durante o réquiem em sua homenagem, ele apareceu. Não continha nenhum crânio em seu poder. Seu machado estava limpo como quando deixara a tribo. Ninguém entendeu, até que, logo depois, várias criaturas enormes, peludas e brancas surgiram atrás dele, trazendo vários lobos mortos.

Todos na tribo ficaram horrorizados. Sim, Heoragar era diferente. _"Um tipo de aberração, que consegue controlar monstros... quem sabe se algum dia ele se descontrola e ataca toda a tribo? Os bárbaros antigos eram capazes de utilizar os poderes dos animais e da natureza a seu favor, mas... aquelas criaturas são abomináveis, não podem ser naturais!"_ Desde então, todos o têm visto diferente, sempre com alguma desconfiança. Mas Heoragar aprendeu a ignorá-los. Ele sabia que algo de especial aconteceria a ele, algo que mudaria totalmente a sua vida. Sob essa pressão pessoal, Heoragar havia treinado muito desde aquele evento, certo de que um dia seria útil e recompensado pelo seu esforço. Talvez ele fosse atualmente a pessoa mais forte de sua tribo: seu treinamento era árduo e pesado, enquanto seus antigos amigos, que quase nem mais o cumprimentavam, passavam poucas horas praticando. Eles tinham uma vida normal, afinal.

Um som chamou a atenção de Heoragar. O bárbaro já estava fundo na floresta, e o som vinha de suas costas. Era um urro grave, que fez com que o bárbaro ficasse alerta. Pássaros voavam quando suas árvores tremiam. Metros à frente, troncos desabavam, tombavam como garrafas vazias. Os olhos do homem se apertaram, tentando perceber o perigo que se aproximava. Então, subitamente, uma enorme massa branca e peluda saltou na frente do bárbaro.

— Hu-Ken! – disse Heoragar, soltando um suspiro de alívio e guardando as machadinhas nas costas. — O que faz aqui, tão longe de casa?

O enorme animal, de quase três metros de altura, parecia sorrir ao ver o bárbaro. Hu-Ken era largo, e seus braços grossos como troncos de árvores. Pêlos espessos e brancos cobriam toda a extensão de seu corpo, exceto pelo rosto, os pés de seis dedos e as grossas mãos de couro. Seus olhos eram como grandes bolas negras, e uma boca larga com dentes afiados projetados para fora lhe dava um aspecto muito perigoso. As pegadas fundas que o animal produzia denunciavam que ele devia ser muito pesado, talvez quase duas toneladas, calculava o bárbaro.

Ele era um dos monstros que ajudaram Heoragar durante a sua iniciação, e eles acabaram se tornando grandes amigos. Ele era ainda um filhote na época, e o bárbaro ajudou-o a voltar para sua caverna.

Hu-Ken emitiu uns urros indistinguíveis, mas que pareceram ter significado para o homem, que disse em seguida:

— Bom te ver também, amigo! Bem, já que está aqui, você poderia me ajudar a caçar. Pra que lado foi aquele rebanho de cervos que estava aqui ontem? – Heoragar era capaz de caçar tranqüilamente sozinho, mas queria agradar o seu amigo. Afinal, ele era o único verdadeiro que possuía: seus antigos amigos da tribo agora o tratavam com indiferença.

O monstro farejou o ar e seguiu pisando forte. Heoragar o seguiu, esperando chegar logo à sua caça. Caminharam por diversos minutos, e o sol já estava quase totalmente escondido pelas rochas brancas quando a criatura parou. Ela apontava para frente, produzindo urros baixos.

— Tudo bem. Fique aqui, ou poderá assustá-los. – disse o bárbaro.

O homem foi esgueirando-se até uma clareira a algumas dezenas de metros à frente, e ficou escondido bem em sua fronteira. Uma família de cervos estava pastando, raspando as patas dianteiras na neve em busca de brotos de grama verdes, escassos pelo local. Heoragar tirou duas machadinhas das costas e analisou tudo com cuidado. Precisava fazer arremessos certeiros, pois os cervos eram rápidos em fuga. Olhou para trás e viu seu amigo Hu-Ken tentando espiar o que acontecia. Quando se virou novamente para frente, sentiu o chão tremer de leve, e os cervos começavam a fugir.

Pensando rápido, ele lançou suas armas, tentando atingir uma corça jovem que estava atrás. Com suas caçadas e comilanças, o bárbaro aprendeu que a carne dos machos era muitas vezes dura devido aos conflitos que eles praticam para decidir o líder do bando, ou até mesmo para reprodução. Uma fêmea, quanto mais jovem melhor, possuía a carne mais macia e saborosa.

Cortando o vento com um som agudo, as machadinhas giraram para frente. Uma delas atingiu a corça desejada enquanto ela saltava. Pegou bem no pescoço, e ela caiu imediatamente. O outro machado passou direto, e parou em uma árvore próxima, fixando em sua madeira com um som oco. A árvore era velha, fina e alta, e o lançamento daquela machadinha fez com que seu tronco se rachasse. À medida que os cervos corriam, a árvore tombava em sua direção.

Heoragar se preocupou quando viu que os filhotes dos cervos estavam ficando para trás. Nessa velocidade, a árvore iria atingi-los quando caísse. Se fosse um adulto, o bárbaro nada faria. Provavelmente apenas pegaria a sua carne extra para levar pra casa. Mas filhotes... ele tinha que fazer algo. Um filhote tinha que garantir a reprodução de sua espécie. Ele nunca matara e nunca permitira morrer um animal que ainda não tivesse chegado à idade reprodutiva. Eles passavam por tempos difíceis, e a carne não era tão abundante. Se matasse todos os filhotes, sem permitir que eles gerassem descendentes, logo os números da espécie diminuiriam. Esse era um dos ensinamentos básicos de todas as tribos bárbaras, e ele não poderia deixar aqueles filhotes indefesos morrerem esmagados por sua culpa.

Ele então correu e, em poucos segundos, já estava próximo ao tronco rachado. Deu mais alguns passos largos e rápidos à frente, e saltou de costas no chão. Levantando os braços, ele barrou a árvore antes que ela pudesse atingir qualquer cervo. Foram segundos difíceis até os filhotes conseguirem sair do perigo. Estava pesado... próximo da base, onde ele estava segurando, o peso do tronco se encontrava todo para trás. Ele jogou o tronco alguns centímetros acima e rolou rapidamente para o lado.

Ofegante, ele viu Hu-Ken se aproximar. Seus passos tremiam a terra e, deitado no chão, ele percebeu como era fácil notar sua presença. O monstro esticou o braço e Heoragar o agarrou, levantando-se e batendo a mão nas costas e em sua vestimenta, esperando tirar a neve. Rapidamente foi ver se a sua caça estava realmente abatida.

Aproximou-se da corça caída, seus pés afundando na neve. O sangue que saía do pescoço do animal, muito vermelho, maculava a pura camada branca que recobria o solo. O animal estava imóvel, com a língua saindo ligeiramente para fora da boca. Heoragar puxou a machadinha de seu pescoço sem esforço, e ele se partiu, ficando preso apenas por uma camada de gordura e couro.

— Pode pegar – disse o bárbaro à criatura branca. — Sei que você gosta da cabeça. Ela é sua.

Hu-Ken murmurou algo com sua voz grave e desferiu um único golpe na cabeça da corça. O som de carne rasgando fez com que ele lambesse os lábios grossos com uma língua azul escura. Ele então agarrou a cabeça pelo focinho e esperou até que o bárbaro achasse o seu outro machado de arremesso e, após limpar os dois, guardá-los nas bolsas de couro abertas que ficavam presas à suas costas.

Eles caminharam lentamente até a entrada da floresta, o sol já completamente apagado. Apenas a lua iluminava o local, e fazia os machados na cintura de Heoragar brilharem de uma forma esplêndida. Ele carregava a carcaça do animal abatido nas costas, tomando cuidado para não se sujar. Deu um tapa no lugar mais alto que conseguiu alcançar em Hu-Ken, e a criatura sorriu de modo estranho. Ela então se virou e dirigiu-se para o norte.

_Minha mãe deve estar preocupada. Geralmente não demoro tanto... saio sem avisar, mas volto quando ainda está claro._

Heoragar descia lentamente colina após colina, seguindo a trilha que ele mesmo havia feito para iniciar o seu treinamento do dia. Ele conhecia muito bem todas aquelas terras: nascera e crescera ali. Porém, aquele era um atalho novo, e ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar perdido à noite. Não nessa noite: sua mãe ficaria furiosa.

A caminhada até a sua tribo levaria pelo menos uma hora. Enquanto andava a passos largos, ele pensava em Iany, filha do chefe da tribo, o Ancião Poltruc. Ela era linda, tinha dezesseis anos, e Heoragar sempre sonhava com ela, estando dormindo ou acordado. Seus cabelos longos sempre estavam presos em uma trança, e seus olhos verdes eram como esmeraldas. Infelizmente, esses mesmos olhos brilhantes eram a praga que, pelo menos ao ver do bárbaro, não permitia que eles estivessem juntos.

Como nenhuma das tribos bárbaras dos Estepes do Norte² possuía cidadãos com olhos claros, sempre que uma pessoa assim surgia, era atribuído a ela o cargo de vidente. Eles acreditavam que seus olhos podiam ver todas as épocas, embora muitas vezes a pessoa presenteada afirmasse não ver nada além das coisas a sua frente. Mesmo assim, ela era proibida de criar laços de amor ou amizade com qualquer um que não fosse seu pai ou sua mãe, pois, acreditavam, poderia interferir em seus poderes, cegando seus olhos para a verdade. Até mesmo se tivesse irmãos, estes eram mandados para outro lugar, outra família, e a pessoa era considerada filha ou filho único. Apesar de tradicional, isso já gerou muita discussão e desentendimentos, que muitas vezes levaram a trágicos finais. Felizmente, Iany era a primeira e, devido à idade do homem, provavelmente a única filha do Ancião.

Apesar do peso jogado em suas costas, a vidente dizia não possuir nenhum poder. Entretanto, a garota se esforçava: sua vida era estudar, meditar, estudar mais e ainda, se sobrasse tempo, continuar a meditar! Heoragar a via apenas quando ela participava dos rituais e festas tribais, sempre acompanhada pelo pai. Sua mãe estava doente há vários anos, e ninguém entendia como ela ainda não tinha morrido. Não saía da cama, a pobre Karca, e seus olhos não mais abriam. Iany parecia sofrer muito com isso, e Heoragar tinha muita vontade de consolá-la. Seu desejo era tamanho que algumas vezes ele pensava que Iany havia olhado e até mesmo sorrido para ele, e passava os dias seguintes feliz, um ligeiro sorriso no rosto enquanto treinava nas colinas.

Luzes surgiram nas proximidades, e Heoragar percebeu já estar próximo a sua tribo. Voltou-se ao sul e apertou os passos quando notou ter andado muito devagar enquanto pensava na garota. Finalmente, chegou à entrada norte da Tribo do Lobo das Sombras.

* * *

¹ Nota: "Tribo do Lobo das Sombras"; no original, "Shadow Wolf Tribe".

² Nota: "Estepes do Norte"; no original, "Northern Steppes".


End file.
